User blog:Vitios/Vulcan, the Artificer
Vulcan, The war leader of the Artificers. Vulcan now gains his ultimate at level 1 for no cost, and can invest 6 ranks into his basic abilities. Vulcan's ultimate cannot gain ranks. Vulcan, the Artificer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Vulcan's basic attacks generate 5 fury, and abilities generate 10 fury. }} Vulcan slams his hammer into the ground with such force that it deals physical damage to all nearby enemies and knocks them into the air for 0.75 seconds.|leveling= 50 / 70 / 100 / 140 / 190 / 240 |cooldown=7|cost=|costtype=|range=325}} Vulcan deploys his sentry gun at the target location. The sentry lasts for 10 seconds or until killed. The sentry automatically attacks nearby enemies (Prioritizes champions). The sentry will attack the targets of Vulcan's attacks and abilities. * 550 * 0.55|leveling= 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 300 (+20 per level)|cooldown=25 / 23 / 21 / 18 / 15 / 12|cost=|costtype=|range=200}}}} Vulcan wields his shield, taking reduced damage from all sources. However, Blazing Aegis reduces Vulcan's attack and movement speed. These penalties are calculated after items and other effects. While Blazing Aegis is active, Vulcan will generate 5 fury per second.|leveling= 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% 20% 20%|cooldown=5|cost=|costtype=|range=}} 5% / 6% / 7% / 8% / 9% / 10% missing health|cooldown=30 / 28 / 26 / 24 / 22 / 20|cost=|costtype=|range=350}}}} 300|leveling= 60 / 90 / 135 / 180 / 225 / 270 |cooldown=10|cost=|costtype=|range=}} 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 / 270 350|cooldown=25 / 24 / 23 / 22 / 21 / 20|cost=|costtype=|range=500}}}} }} Lore For over a century, the Artificers thrived. Ever since the dawn of civilization, the Artificers have been of the most skilled blacksmiths and craftsmen, forging and trading weapons and tools of immense power. When magic was discovered, the Artificers laughed. No silly spells could overcome the superior technology that was theirs to command. Ignoring magic, the Artificers continued on their quest for mechanical evolution, eventually founding the Hextech company. However, as magic became more prevalent, the Artificer's business started to decline. Having forgone magic long ago, the Artificers were several steps behind the rest of civilization. In a desperate attempt to retain their presence in the industry world, the Artificers hired droves of magic-practitioners to enchant the products being sent out across Runeterra. At first, it worked. The Institute of War purchased several thousand Hextech Revolvers for use in the League of Legends, and the Bandle City Expeditionary Force requested unique shells for their assault vehicles. But in the end, magic proved to be a far more important asset to the world, and the Artificers were forgotten. Years later, the Artificers have reemerged. Now armed with a combination of superior technology and arcane mastery, the Artificers have once again set out to make a name for themselves, and what better place to start than the League of Legends? Art Sources All icons and images are from the games Torchlight and Torchlight 2 by Runic Games. Category:Custom champions